


Lunatic

by InsaneStar



Series: Lunatic [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy i guess?, Drama, F/M, Making Out, Romance, Two to one updates per month, a lot of cockblocking, a lot of corn, blushy Damian, i guess im back, i'll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneStar/pseuds/InsaneStar
Summary: This is Lunatic 2.0, um this'll be kind of very different from the first. But basically this is the King and Queen of Gotham have a daughter who grows up to be the next generation of villains, but on her way to doing this, a deadly robin comes. This turns out to be a love which they both don't know yet but they don't know how it will end they keep this secret against their family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, after 2 months of waiting I'm finally back here you go. Lunatic 2.0. And I know you all might say how come I waited so long to post this and here is your answer. I've going through depression this month and the joy that came to me while doing this had left me but it came back once more when I saw Justice League today and it was amazing. But never mind me let's get back to the story shall we?
> 
> Song of the week- Send Me On My Way: Rusted Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, after 2 months of waiting I'm finally back here you go. Lunatic 2.0. And I know you all might say how come I waited so long to post this and here is your answer. I've going through depression this month and the joy that came to me while doing this had left me but it came back once more when I saw Justice League today and it was amazing. But never mind me let's get back to the story shall we?
> 
> Song of the week- Send Me On My Way: Rusted Root

_Gotham city, 11:48_

It was late at night in the bright city of Gotham. It was peaceful to be exact, people walking in the streets and cars roaming every block. Just driving and driving until they got to their location. No one would think anything bad would happen, why would they? Yes, maybe seeing villains everyday was a normal thing, but just having one abnormal peace was not so bad.

That's where people thought wrong. A van sped down an abandoned highway firing at the black car behind it. A blonde headed woman popped her out of the car and smiled at the car as she threw a grenade at it. But as always the batmobile dodged it's way out of the explosive.

The car got closer to the van but in a fast move the van drove to the edge of the lane and the blonde headed woman got off the van and headed toward the top of the roof carrying two duffle bags.

"Robin we need to stop Harley before she plans on doing anything, you try and break inside and I'll stop her." Batman said as the roof of the batmobile started raising up.

"Alright B."Robin responded. Once they got close enough to the side of van, both Batman and Robin jumped out of the Batmobile and top of the van where the blond head woman was standing.

"Well look who came to ruin the party, the big bad bat and his stupid friend boy blunder." She snickered.

"Harley, this is the end of the line for you." Batman exclaimed.

"Well we'll see about that." She smirked as she grabbed her hammer and started swinging at him.

While the two were doing their little dance, Robin sneaked away and slipped inside the van. The second he stepped inside the van, the armed goons had already aimed at him.

"Well looks like I am gonna fight today." he muttered to himself.

As Batman kept dodging Harley's swings, he managed to disarmed her from her hammer. "Harley this is the end for you and Joker!"

"That's what you think"She said as she began kicking and hitting him. But Batman had enough and he started to fight back, but once he did Harley spoke again. "Ya wouldn't hit a pregnant lady would ya?"

With that Batman's eyes widen, distracted from the odd news, Harley kicked him in the face making him fall off the van but he had somehow gotten a grip of the roof of the huge car. "Harley you shouldn't do this! Do you really want to put that child in risk? Do you want it's life to be in so much danger? Do you really believe Joker would care to take care of that child's life?"

Harley just looked at him but ignored what he said. "You know Bats, I should smash yours fingers right now but that wouldn't be fun if you won't be able to fight again so Imma leave you off the hook for now." She grabbed the duffle bags and stood up straight and smiled at him. "It's been fun playing with you but I have to leave now, but how about you keep quiet about the pregnancy thing?"

With that, Harley jumped off the van and started falling in mid air until she landed in a car. "Harls, what did I say about being late to the job?" The joker said with a grin as he started driving.

"Sorry puddin! It's just Bats started getting again and you know the whole story." She said and began looking forward. She thought over what Batman had told her. Would she really put her child at risk? Yeah maybe she hasn't told Mr. J about the child they're gonna have but once he knew he would protect them, won't he? He wouldn't let anything happen to their child would he?

As these thoughts kept going through her over and over again. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't hear the engine of the car, couldn't hear the voice of Mr. J. She just kept hearing those thoughts over and over again.

"Harley! Harley! Is someone in there?!" Joker began yelling as he snapped Harley back to reality.

"Wait what?"

"The blueprints Harls!"

"Oh that!" she grabbed one of the duffles bags. "There in here" she said.

"Good, for a good second there I thought I had lost you."

"Oh." it stood quiet for a moment but Harley spoke again. "Mr. J? Do you want any kids?"

With that, the Joker immediately stopped the car and glared at her. Harley begins to regret what she had just said.

"Why would I want a snobby kid? So they can feed off me and later on they can just betray me, no thanks."

"But wouldn't it be fun to have a kid? It would be a creation of us! A new generation!"

"Harley, no is no!"

With that Harley stood quiet and sat back in her seat. "You can't alway be so stuck on your dead wife and child" she mumbled.

But the moment those words came out her mouth. In a quick move, Joker had back slapped her. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever talk about them." 

Harley felt a sharp pain in her cheek, as tears started forming in her eyes. She got up and jumped over the car doors and started walking from the car.

"Alright who needs you!" With that, the joker drove away leaving Harley walking to who knows where.

_Downtown Gotham 1:02 _

Harley held her cheek as she kept walking. At last she reached her destination, it was an apartment building. She had walked inside the building, to the stairs and began walking up the stairs to the 4 floor. Once up there she walked to a door at the left corner and knocked on the door. No one answered and she kept knocking harder and harder.

"Who is it?!" a voice yelled as it slammed open the door.

"It's me Red" Harley said as she kept looking at her.

Ivy sighed as she moved to the side. "Come in, I have some more comfortable clothes in the bedroom. Go wash up as well you smell like sweat and dirt."

With that, Harley did what she was told and came back to the living room. A cup of hot tea was waiting for her on the coffee table as she dropped herself on the couch.

"So what happened?"

"I asked him what he thought about having kids, and he started getting mad so we argued a bit and I told him to stop being so stuck up about his dead family and he slapped me." She muffled in a pillow.

"So you didn't tell him yet, that your pregnant?" Ivy said as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"I can't! He said he didn't want any! What if I told him and he shoots me in the stomach?!"

"He wouldn't do that, I think. But nevermind that, right now you need to sleep." She helped Harley get up and started walking with her to the bedroom.

"Red can I stay at your place until I'm ready to pop?"

"Sure Harley." She said as Harley leaned against her.

_Few months passed _

It's been 6 months since the Joker saw Harley. Yeah, maybe she spend some time at the plants house when they got into fight. But never this long!Yeah maybe he missed that Milky Warm body of hers but it wasn't supposed to make him this crazy!

Joker growled as he stood up from his desk. He started walking out of his office to his car. He jumped inside the vehicle and started the engine, The garage door opened and he started driving to the plant's place.

Thinking about all the things Harley could've done in this past month. Maybe she found a new boss or maybe a new guy? Harley wouldn't do that right? She wouldn't replace him for someone else right?! And that thought kept flashing through his mind as he drove faster.

As he arrived at Ivy's apartment building, he quickly got out of his car and let himself in through the mains door and started walking up the stairs to where it seemed Harley been crashing out all this time. He started pounding on the door until a familiar voice answered.

"Wait your horse!" said the female voice. "People just don't have the patience, don't they baby?"

Wait, baby?! Who the hell is baby?!

And the door opened, the voice spoke again. "Who the hell is ban-Mr. J?" Harley said as she saw the green haired male standing in front of the door.

"Harley if it isn't good to see you ag-" the green haired clown stopped as he saw the woman in front of him with an enormous stomach. "What is that?"

She began panicking,"What is what? I don't see anything."

"You're stomach, what is that?" he walked closer to her as she walked backwards to get away from him. But he kept getting closer to her and once he was inside the apartment room he locked the door to keep out any nuisance.

"Oh this? I just ate too much food you see, so I got a little fat-."

"Harley, the truth now!"

She sighed. "I'm pregnant... There are you happy?! I have your baby in my stomach kicking me right now."

He stood there shocked while staring at her.

"What, ya not gonna say nothin" he kept staring at her for a few more seconds but at last he spoke again.

"Let me touch it."

She had on a confused face."Touch what?"

"Your belly Harley, let me touch your belly."He said again

In shock, she couldn't find any words to say but she nodded her head in response. He slowly slid his hand under her shirt and placed it on her round belly. She shivered a bit at the touch of his cold hands, it's not like she hated his hands, but it's been so long that he had touched her in any kind of way.

He kept his hand in place, trying to see if the baby was in any type of movement. In a sudden moment the fetus kicked against his hand. He smiled at the kick and began to get on his knees while resting his head on the stomach, just hearing the heartbeat of the two.

"What is it?" he muttered.

"It's a she, I'm having a baby girl."

"Have you thought about a name yet?"

"No, I had some ideas but none felt right for her."

"How about Luna?"

Harley smiled, "That's a perfect name for her, Luna for Lunatic."

He stood up and looked at her. "You know what I've never really thought about that. But nevermind that now, Come back with me Harls."p>

"I would lo-" she had stopped as her mind flashed the memory.

_"Do you really want to put that child at risk..."_

She stopped her tracks and stared right into the Joker's eyes. "I can't."

"Wait. Why not?!"

"I don't want Luna to be at risk for her entire life! I want her to be raised normally like everybody else."

"Normally? Harley we ain't normal and will never be normal. Who put that stupid stuff inside your brain? You know what, let's just forget about that and go back home alright?"

"No! Batman was right about you! You wouldn't care about this child even if it was Yours!"

Joker felt his face get warm. He started to feel the tightens in his neck. How could she tell B-man and not him? How dare she tell other people first instead of him?!

"Harley, you're very hormonal right now so let's just take deep breaths and try to calm down M'kay?" He tried saying in the calmest way possible.

"No! I'm perfectly normal right now and I don't need you to tell me what to do. So how about you leave me and my child alone?"

He had finally snap. "Harley I'm getting sick and tired of your bullshit right now so how about you stop talking and let's go home!" He grabbed her hand and began dragging her away from the apartment room.

"No le-" Her eyes widen as she screamed in pain.

Joker turned and looked at her. "Harls, what's wro-"

Immediately Ivy had run out of the living room and had caught Harley clutching her stomach while her face showed pain and the clown with a face of eeriness. He did something to the baby, that sick fuck hurt the baby.

"How dare you hit her! She's pregnant you clown!" Out of nowhere vines had come under him and began tying him up tightly. Ivy had faced Harley and crouch down to her. "Harls? What's wrong, is the baby fine?" She looked up and down her body and noticed a puddle of water dripping down Harley's legs.

"My water broke Red!" She said loudly.

Joker's eyes widen as he heard this. He began to thrash around. But the vines had gripped him more tightly and kept him in place.

"You stay here and I'll come back to talk but right now Harley needs help so, you'll have to wait." She began walking Harley to her bedroom and lied her down on the bed. She propped some pillows under Harley to keep her comfortable. She helped Harley out of her pants and underwear and began propping her legs up.

"Harley you have to listen to me. I know this is gonna hurt a lot but you have to push for me, ok?"

Harley nodded and she began pushing as hard as she can and then stopped.

"Harley you can't go too hard, you're going to harm the baby. Just push and breathe ok. Push and breathe."

Harley had followed her orders and after countless of pushing and breathing the baby finally popped out. Harley leaned back against the pillows breathing heavily. She smiled as she heard the cries from the small child and how the woman with the red hair started cleaning off the infant.

"Red give her to me, i want to see her." Harley said. Ivy gave her the baby and she held her close to her chest."Hiya there, I'm your momma" She whisper against the head of baby.

The cries of the baby stopped and she opened her eyes wide while looking back at her mother.

"Her eyes are the same as his Red." She said joyfully, but suddenly she stopped her tracks and looked at Ivy. "Let him go Red."

"But Harley, what if he comes an-"

"Who cares just let him go."

Ivy sighed "Don't say I told you so."

With that the vines had let go of the joker and fell on the floor. But in a quick second he landed on the floor he got on his feet and started to run where his newborn baby was. Once he got to the door, something in him light up as he saw his newborn baby in the arms of her mother as she was being feed.

"You can come see her, she's almost done feeding."

He had hesitated for a moment but he quickly got to Harleyâ€™s side and saw his newborn baby. He felt something inside him change. He felt joy once again. And not the insane killing maniac joy. Instead he had felt the same joy before the death of this wife and kid.

Harley felt something strange as she heard a whimper? She turned to face Ivy but she was nowhere to be seen. And as she turned to face the killer clown. She was in shock of how the once to be smiling face became full of tears.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Is it better or worst from the first one? Second, I'll try to start posting chapter every 2 weeks and we'll see how it goes from there. But I hope you all have a good time yeah and  
> BAIIIIIII


	2. Growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i know i know i said Im going to update every 2 weeks but I'm trying to do that but i hope you this chapter and that it I think oh and happy holidays to anyone reading this   
>  Song of the week Woman- Kesha

_ Joker’s hotel 10:23 pm _

As the Joker and Harley came back to the rundown hotel they called home, they didn't expect what would be coming next. As The Joker was carrying his newborn sleeping baby while carrying another bunch of baby stuff. Harley got the key from under the door and unlocked the door but immediately the door opened by itself and both the Joker and Harley were surprised by the group men who surrounded the door.

“Welcome back Ms.Qu-” they screamed but got interrupted by her.

“Shush can't you see she asle-” but she had also been cut off as Luna began crying.”-ep.Ugh! It took her long to fall asleep as well!” Harley whined.

They stood there shocked, just looking at the baby. But Joker glared at them. “Hey, Hey force now!” He said firmly while cooing to the small child. “I need you guys to go get some paint, and more baby stuff. And once you guys come back start fixing up the room next to ours and make a nursery. Make it all pretty or what ever just ask Harley.”

Once he finished speaking, he walked to his room and went inside with Luna and closed the door. Just leaving the goons and Harley there. Harley looked at them and spoke. “Um get the white, black,and the colors of the rainbow I guess? Or if you want you guys pick the colors that go well for her. And crib, toys and anything else you can find for her but bring diapers, a lot of diapers.”  

“Alright!” They said, and they all left the hotel. 

Harley smiled and walked to her room to see Joker playing with little Luna while she just stared at him giving him no reaction.

“Looks like she doesn't have a sense humor.” he said with a frown.

“Well she's just a baby what do you expect? To start cracking up jokes?” 

Joker glared at her but looked back at his daughter.”I know she's a baby, but some babies are suppose to smell and laugh at some stuff or even sleep for the entire day. But she's different, she only had 1 hour of sleeping and she looks so normal for a baby born at the 7 months of pregnancy. What if her body didn't grow in enough. What if she has heart problems?!”He started panicking.

“Mr. J nothing is gonna happen, even if she did have any of those things your blabbing about, it would've shown already so need to worry K?” 

“Mhm, but why does she have silver hair?”

“Maybe the pigment in her hair didn't develop enough during the seven months.” She said as she walked into her walk-in closet and began changing into something comfy.

Meanwhile, Joker kept looking at Luna while playing with her hands. Luna just kept staring at her father but she had grabbed one his fingers with her little chubby hands. Joker smiled. “The Princess of Gotham. Huh, who would've guess fits you perfectly” He held her closely as Luna kept a good grip on his finger, and they had both started to feel their eyelids get heavy.

“Mr.J? What do you think ab-” Harley smiled at the scene in front of her as her daughter slept peacefully next to the killer clown.She grabbed the blanket and had placed the blanket over them and kissed their foreheads.

_ 1 year passed _

“Ya wanna know something Mike? I hate, just hate when people disobey everything that i say. But what you did is far much worse.” He placed the knife around the man's face. “I gave you everything, gave you a roof over your head, some food in your belly but how do you repair me? With working with Masky behind my back” He started tapping the knife against his face. “Mikey baby what am I gonna do you with you? Luna darling what do you think I should do?”

He faced the small child in her high chair facing the terrified strapped up man. She looked at the toys surrounding her. She grabbed a small plastic knife and began to do a stabbing movement. 

“Stab his eyes outs? Alright!” He faced the man. “Hey if you have a problem with it tell her.” With that, the Joker immediately jabbed the knife into the man's eyeball, not going to far inside to hurt the brain.

As the man began to yell, the small child began to laugh as well. The room was filled with the echoes of the crying man and the laughs of the baby. Joker pulled the knife out slowly, twisting it slowly. He aimed the knife above his other eye. “Come on Mikey,you have one more eyes to go.” The Joker stabbed his other again and doing the small movements but this time he felt the knife in his eye. 

He snapped his fingers. “Joe, Dandy!” Two men came up and looked at him. “Take Mikey here to Black Mask building, plant a bomb in him and explode once someone comes up the body but make sure he's outside the building and Black Mask doesn't get near the explosion. Oh and on your way back grab some food and toys for Luna”

“Yes Boss.” With that, the two men dragged out the crying body out.

Joker walked to his daughter, He pulled Luna off the high chair and started to walk upstairs carrying her in his arms until he heard whining.

Luna tried to push him away, while whining to be let go of her father. “Fine, but don't start crying when you fall.” He said placing Luna at the bottom step of the stairs. She stood up straight having a few wobbles here and there. She grabbed onto the wall making her way up the stairs while her father behind watching her every single move. 

She made it up safely up the stairs and began running. Joker chased her “Luna, come back here, Harls doesn't like seeing blood on you!” He grabbed her immediately. Luna started squirming in her father's arms,whining to let her down. “No. I need to change you. Before she sees you.”

“Or what?” A female voice said, and Joker immediately turned to see the madwoman in front of him. 

“Harley there you are I've been looking for you, where have you been.” Joker said trying to hide the blood stains he had on the silver headed infant.

Harley took Luna away from his arms and started to carry her away. “Mr. J you know I hate it when you kill or harm someone in front of her. I want her to live a normal life.”

“Harley we talked about this, she isn't normal. For a baby at her age,knowing to kill someone isn't normal. She understands what we say, she knows how to change herself and for God’s sake she has silver hair.”

“I know, I know but I don't want her life to be in danger!”She cried. Luna looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

“She's already in danger if she doesn't know how to protect herself. You know we have a lot of enemies and they're after her. Even she's a joker, she has this flowing through her blood.”

Harley looked at her daughter and then at the killer clown. “Fine, but we'll let our friends teach her first. And we'll be the last ones understood?” 

“Yes. Wait what?!”

_ Few weeks past _

There was several knocks on his door. Slade walked to front door and opened it. “What the hell do you want?!” he said looking around. He looked down when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked at the silver haired girl that could barely even stand up straight. “Hey beat it kid.” He said but the one year old just let herself inside the apartment holding a green backpack.

“Hey where do you think your going?!” He said but he was amazed how the girl made her way up to the couch. She opened up her backpack to take out a red envelope and handed the red envelope to him.

Slade closed the door, and walked to the girl taking the envelope and opened it slowly while staring at the girl. He saw there was a letter inside and pulled it out and read it.

_ ‘ Dear Slade. _

_ I'm Luna Quinn, the daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn. My parents dropped me here so you can train me. I will be here for 3 weeks. I can change and clean myself I am capable of reading, and writing and yes I am 1.’ _

He kept staring at the one year old.”So let me get this straight, You are the offspring of the clowns and you want me to train you for 3 weeks?”Luna nodded, Slade sighed as he mumbled something that Luna couldn't quite catch. “Fine, but 3 weeks understood? We'll start tomorrow.” Luna clapped in joy as Slade walked away. 

_ Four years pass _

During these 4 years Luna learned most things that kids of 6 years old don't even know yet. She learned hand to hand and  sword combat by her mentor. Deadshot taught her how to use weapons of different sorts. Mostly guns, but at her 3rd week of training Luna learned how to shoot a gun blindfolded without accidents. Her 3rd Mentor, Killer croc showed her the ways to survive in water. To this Luna can put her head down under water for about 2 hours. By her fourth mentor she learned how to speak, not fully sentences but she learned all types of new chemicals and she learned how to make these as wells. But she found out that she was immune to these chemicals. Her 5th Mentor was Poison Ivy. Yes maybe Luna couldn't find any use of any of her talent but Ivy showed something more different about the world. She had showed her which flowers were good healing, poisoning, and which came good for nutrient and etc. But her last mentors were the most important. Harley showed Luna acrobats, she taught her how to mix up the human brain with just a few words. But the joker taught her how to bring fear in someone he taught her how to mess up with someone’s mind with laughter. He showed her how to be the true daughter of the Joker.

But where was she right now. On live T.V. standing in front of a screaming crowd, while covered in blood and holding knives in her hand. Showing every single thing she learned from training. The killer clown walked up between the girl and put a hand over her shoulder. 

“Well hello everyone!” The Joker said in glee. “And hello people at home, I know what you might be thinking. Hey, why is there a bleeding body on stage. Well I don't know why, but what I do know is there is gonna be fun. So Luna, go have fun with the people in the crowd.”

With that the silver headed girl smiled and jumped off the stage, running to the crowd cutting or stabbing anyone who came in her way. The camera recorded all of this, showing every single bit of terror that the girl was causing. 

The Joker spoke once more. “Doesn't that look fun? Some people just don't understand how to have fun in life.” He started speaking a serious tone. “Black Mask it's better if you take the hint now than later. If you don't want anything to happen to you.”

Joker shut off the camera. And once every damn living person was bleeding to death on the floor, Luna turned to see her father and smiled. “Dad look, I did it!” 

“Yes you did Luna, now come on let's go. Harls has food for us at home.

_ Few more years pass _

He jumped through the window. He landed in front of a girl who looked like the same age as him. She had bright silver hair with a layer of black under. She was holding two huge scythes. 

“It's about time Robin.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, well I hope you liked the chapter and yes im sorry for all the time lapse I think that's what's it call but i hope you all have a good day and  
> BAAAAI


	3. Seeds tend to grow fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! And i know you may all be thinking what happened or why i haven't been posting and the reasons are all personal stuff so i promise starting from today I'll post 1-2 times a month (promise this time) and i also left this chapter kind of long so i hope you like it  
> SONG Of the Month: About this thing - Young Franco

_ At the Batcave _

Damian walked to his father as he was watching a video. Dripping in sweat from sparring with Grayson who came walking right behind.

“Father what are you watching?” He stated.

“A show from 8 years ago, Joker was the main star of it when it ended.”

“Oh, you're talking about that day.”Dick said. 

Damian stared at both of them and looked back at the video. “What are you two talking about?”

“Just watch.” 

Damian watched as the video kept rolling. It showed a little girl with short silver hair. She was holding knives in her hand, as she was running towards a crowd killing all of them. He heard the voice of the Joker but couldn't make it out by the screams of people.

“Wasn't Tim or Steph one of your partners during that time?” Dick said.

“Both of them were, Tim as Robin and Steph still as Spoiler.”

“Can someone explain who the hell that is?”Damian states with a scowl.

“The girl with the knives is the daughter of the Joker. By the looks of it she was somewhere near 4 or 5 here.”

“What happened to her?”

“I don't know, I know she's alive somewhere but I don't know where.”

“How do you know she's alive Bruce?” Dick said.

“If she wasn't alive, Joker would've made Gotham a real living hell.”

“Well you're right about that.”

“Father is there any way you might know if she'll come back?”

“No, but all I know is that she might come different, maybe not to show herself out too much?”

“But isn't white or silver hair a new style?”

“Indeed it is Master Dick but not too many girls use this style. But nevermind that, Master Bruce you do remember you have to plan a gala for next week right?” Alfred said as he placed a tray down.

“Gala for what?” Damian said as he picked his China cup filled with tea.

“New advancements for Gotham. Alfred can we do it on Monday at night?”

“Yes we can, but you'll need some type of entertainment. But no need to worry I have already figured that out.” 

“Alright Alfred.”

As Alfred left the cave and Bruce kept analyzing the photo. Damian just kept looking at the small toddler as blood was smudged all over her body.

_ At a Dance Studio _

Ivy walked behind the Silver head girl as she went up the stairs in glee. If you put her next to the Joker and Harley you would've say she looked nothing like them. The only feature that were similar were her eyes the same as the Joker, a bright green like his as well as that same evil smile that brought fear into people leaving them trembling.

“Come on Ivy! Stop being so slow we have to hurry before it gets too full.”

“Alright just hold your horses abit.”

The two of them got to the top of the stairs and were introduced to a huge room with a bunch of girls and guys stretching out while their mother's kept chatting between all of them.

Ivy whispered to the girl, “Luna darling, I know I told you to get an early birthday present of whatever you want. But do you really want to do this? You're already starting school tomorrow why do this as well.?”

Luna whispered back. “I want to live a normal life without all the villain and evil stuff. And this will help out kind of. Half my life will be acting like a normal girl and the other half will be my killer clown life.”

“Whatever you say.” 

The two walked into the studio and suddenly all the eyes in the room were forced onto them. A woman stood away from her students and walked to the Redheaded woman with glasses and the Silver Haired girl. 

“Hello there.”She shook Luna’s and Ivy’s hand. “I’m the Dance Instructor, Ms. Opal. What can I do for you today?”

“Hello Ms. Opal, I’m Violet Napier.” As she shuttered a bit while saying the last name. “And this is my niece, Lucy Napier. I would like to sign her up to be one your dancers.”

“That seems pleasant, but the only problem is that she wouldn't be able to start until next month.”

“Why not?”Ivy asked.

“We have a performance next week, and they been training since last week so it'll be impossible for her to get up to the level we're at right now.” She said.

“What if you get one of strongest dancer right now and ask them to do one of your small dances and I'll try to join in. If I do it well I start today, if I don't, I’ll wait.” Luna exclaimed.

“That's impossible, to join in a dance without practice isn't possible.”

“We’ll wait to find out.”Luna smirked at the Instructor.

“Deal.” Ms. Opal looked back at her students and called one girl out. “Cherry please show Lucy one of your favorite dances and she'll try to join you.”

A girl with blond hair stood up from her group and walked next to her instructor. “Alright Miss Opal, Can you put the song from the one we did in the Gotham city talent show?”

“But that is very hard to manage go easy on her.”

“No its fine. I wanna try.” Lucy exclaimed.

Cherry and Miss Opal looked at each other for a moment and they looked back at Lucy. “Alright, Miss Violet please over there with the rest of the parents.”Ivy nodded and walked to the Red couch. “And everyone make room. Lucy do you need to stretch?”

“I'm alright, I already did at home.” 

“Alright get into positions girls.”

The two went to the middle of the room and Cherry just stared at Luna while smirking. 

“Good Luck, you'll need it”

All the mother's were quiet. A woman with a strawberry blonde looking wig stood up from the couch and got near Ivy. “You should tell your child to back out, My Cherry was the only one who could dance this on the Gotham city talent show.” The woman said with such a pride that kept pouring out of her.

Ivy just stared at her. “Well I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lucy is very talented and seeing how you put that wig on your head, Cherry isn't getting to far.”

The woman gasp, but at the moment she was going to talk back the music began to fill the room.

_ ‘Here I come, here I come _ _  
_ _ Can't have one if you ain't lost none’ _

Cherry began to dance to the rhythm of the beat. Moving swiftly with the music. Luna just kept looking at her movement moving her arms here and there.

_ ‘Cause it's bombai when the baseline drops _ _  
_ _ Flip modes switch flows where'd you get that from’ _

While seeing the girl struggling to do the same movements as her Daughter. Cherry’s mother smirked and spoke to Ivy. “So what did you say about Lucy having talent?From my view it seems she's having a difficult time just to do a simple move.”

Ivy rolled her eyes. “I wouldn't be to sure of that.”

_ ‘Yeah, what you know about this ting _ _  
_ _ What you know about this ting’ _

Luna smirked at Cherry and she had started to move into the rhythm while copying the same moves as Cherry. Cherry’s eyes widen but had kept going.

_ ‘Baseline bangs from here to Newcross _ __  
_ Pull up in the club came in the uber _ _  
_ __ Sky walking kinda like Lucas’ 

Luna had been going at the same pace as Cherry as if she did the dance before. She was like a dancing image of her. 

“So who needs luck now?” The smile she gave her send chills down her spine.

_ ‘What you know about this ting _ _  
_ _ Come out the way when I shot this, shot this’ _

As the song finished, Cherry panted hard while Luna just stood up straight and stared at her. Everyone had their jaws dropped to the ground while holding out their cameras recording what had just happened.

“Miss Opal, where do I sign the papers?” Ivy said as she walked to her.

Miss Opal looked at her and handed her the papers while staring at Luna. “It'll be $120 per month and you can start right away Lucy. The outfit for the performance will be given to you by Friday and you have to come three times a day so you and your aunt can decided which days to come.”

“Alright.”She said with glee.

“Wait Miss Opal! How can she already be in the performance when you made everyone perform these dance moves to see if they were good enough?!”

“Well Cherry, Lucy showed herself that she is ready for this by just doing the same dance as you. And I decided that she's good enough to be in it and that's the end of the decision.” She said strictly at Cherry and than faced Luna. “Lucy go and make some new friends. We're all family here.”

And she did what she was told to do. Once she walked up to a group sitting right in front of her. Everyone just started to ask about where she was from, what was going on with her hair, where she learned to dance and etc.

_ Afternoon 5:47 Joker’s hideout _

After coming back from the dance studio with Ivy. They were received at clown’s house by a pregnant 5 month old Harley.

While Ivy and Harley were talking about lady stuff. Luna was in her room looking for something to wear tonight as it was gonna be an important event. She had chosen a black and white poofy dress that been laying around in her mother's closet. But the only thing missing was the leggings and a perfect pair of boots.

“Mom! Do you remember where I left the boots from Dad's opening of his new club?” she said as she kept looking around to find them.

“I put them under your bed!” Harley screamed as she returned her attention back on Ivy.

“So what is she getting ready for?” She said as she drank some tea. 

“Nothing much, just Mr.J and Her are gonna go to some rundown building.”

“Oh.”

As Luna found all the things she needed she started to get dressed.She first put on the legging and then the dress. It had a long sleeve white top, and going down was a black poofy skirt that have white stripes going down, that ended up above her knees. The sleeves of the dress were elastic so it was easy to move around it. She looked at her mirror and put a black patch wing under her real hair and started brushing it until it looked like it really were a part of her hair. She took a black face mask that had Moon crest shaped around everywhere with white lens and placed it on her face.

She was ready but the only thing that were really missing right now was her weapon. She never really had a specific weapon she would use, but at that right moment a black haired young man walks into her room.

“Are you ready?”

“Well yes and no.” She turned to the young man who was in black jeans and had a grey turtleneck long sleeve shirt. “But it's seems you are.” She got closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You know I always am.” He said as he kissed her cheeks.

“Nick! You're gonna ruin the blush!”

“Well maybe I don't want my girl looking too beautiful while running in the streets of Gotham.” He pouted and let go of her waist. “But there's a surprise for you down in the basement” He smirked as Luna smiled with glee.

In a flash Luna ran out of her room and onto the stairs until she was down to the basement. She saw her father talking with a bunch of his henchmen as they were looking at a sort of blueprint which spread across the table.

“Sorry to disturb you, well not really but I heard there was a gift for me down here?” The Joker turned around and smiled.

“Luna, The princess of laughter and chaos its seems that you're almost ready for today!” He said but he turned to one of his henchmen and snapped at him “Rico get the thing”

“Like you said almost but all I'm missing is a weapon.”She said smiling as she got closer to her father. At that right moment rico came back holding a pair of scythes and handing them to the joker.

“They were made how you wanted but there a bit heavy so I’d be car-” 

Immediately Luna snatched the scythes and held them both. The huge scythes had the same patterns but with different colors. As one scythe had black with a white swirl handle while the other was white with a black swirl. The scythe was made by two different types of materials, the blade was made by titanium while the handle was made by steel.

Luna went to the closest dummy she could find and started practicing using her new weapons. As if this wasn't her first time using them. She seemed as if she was pro,moving in every type of way as well as hitting the dummy in every critical move.

The Joker watched in shock as how much his daughter knew. “There's a type of lock at the end of the handle that makes them connect, but you can try it later”

“Alright”Luna said as she placed the scythes down on the table. “To be honest they're not that heavy. But to the real point once we get to the warehouse, Some guys will stay outside while the rest including Nick,You and I walk inside right?”

“Yes, but it's better not to think about it. Let it happen and in the moment we'll think of something. But take the mask off we want people to see you,remember you.” 

“They can remember me with the mask on even you know I'm starting school tomorrow so definitely no.” She picked up the scythes and started to walk towards the black vans.

Joker frowned a bit but turned to Nick who started to put on brass knuckles. “Watch her.”

Nick nodded “Yes Mr.J” 

_ *45 minutes passed* _

As Red Robin and Robin swing from building to building. Red Robin speaks into the communicator. “Oracle, where do we land?”

_ “Next building on the left” _

“Thanks” With that he turned it off and both him and Robin landed on top of shabby hotel and looked around.

“Tt I don't see anything maybe they went somewhere else.”

“Well you aren't looking well enough” Red said as he put on some binoculars and inspected two van that pulled up to a broken down warehouse.

Robin walked over to him and crouched down, Tim handed him the binoculars and took a look for himself. 

“That's definitely the Joker, so this might be easy.” Tim stood and start to grab his grappling hook.

As Tim started to speak into the intercom,Damian kept looking to see anything else until He saw a girl with silver and black hair walk out of the van holding two scythes at each hand. 

“Robin I'm not the only one seeing a pair of moving scythes right?”

Damian stood up and gave the binoculars to Tim. “Tt, No but Joker isn't alone.”

“Oracle who's the nearest person closer to us?”

_ “Hood.”  _

_ “Hood what?”  _

“Oracle is going to send you our location,Joker seems to have some company and it's not looking too good.”

_ “Alright give me about 10 minutes.” _

“Roger that.” Tim turned off the intercom and turned to Damian. “Let's just wait here for him.”

Damian rolled his eyes.”We can't for 10 minutes here doing nothing.” With that he grabbed his grappling hook and shot the top of the old warehouse. “I'll meet you in there.” Damian immediately went down to the the warehouse and smashed through the window as Tim followed right behind him.

Robin landed on top of one of the henchmen as everyone in the room aimed at him. Red Robin landed behind him and shook his head slightly. He threw smoke bombs on the floor and the entire room began to fill with smoke. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the floor and arms began to fire.

As the smoke began to disappear into the air majority of the goons were on the floor until the Joker was heard. “Hurry up!Let's go!”

Red turned to Robin and shouted. “I'll stop him, you just finish them off.” He ran to the other room. 

As Robin started to deflect bullets and hitting or tripping the goons. Sooner or later everyone was down on the floor moaning in pain. He started to hear shooting coming from the other room and immediately ran to go help Red until something came from the air kicking him across the room. 

“Not so fast Robin.” A female voice said slowly. 

As he stood up quick and held his katana out, he saw the girl with the mix silver and black hair spinning the scythes in her hands as she walked closer to him.

“It's about time.” In a flash she got into a fighting stand.

“Who are you?!”

“Names Lunatic don't wear it out, and either you give up right now or you just lose against me.”

Robin smirked, “I don't lose to anyone no matter what.”

“Well your choice”

Luna went on to attack him first. As she swung her scythes trying to get a hit on him, Robin kept deflecting or blocking (as you would say) the two curved blades with his own. He had gotten a weak spot to make her fall but at that moment Luna had jumped back.

“You fight good but too bad it won't last for long.” She smirked as she grabbed the scythes tightly.

Luna than connected the blades together by the end of both handles and twisted it so the blade if each handle faced the opposite side. She came back running at Robin as she swirled the scythes. As he blocked each hit the scythes had tried to give him, he kept backing  down a bit and a bit more each time. 

But in a flash Luna headbutted Robin, making him stubble back. She quickly took the connected scythes in one hand and had made the curved blade go into his shoulder blades. He yelled in pain as she did it to his other shoulder. He had let go of his katana and tried to hold onto his shoulder. Luna had push him down to the floor and stepped on his stomach.

She held the Scythes on one hand as she crouched down as her empty hand reached for his mask. “Now let's see who's under the mask of Robin.” she smirked as she took off the mask. Laying on the floor with agony was Damian Wayne himself. “Well looky here, It's Damian Wayne, the son of Bruce Wayne, A.K.A the son of Batman.”

With all of Damian’s strengths he tried to grab his Katana but failed as she kicked it away.

“Ah-Ah-Ah. Not today way-” Out of nowhere there was a sound of fired gun in the room. Luna had saw the bullet from the corner of her eye as she stepped back and dodged the bullet by an inch. 

She turned her head to the shooter, it was Red Hood himself, who aimed the gun right at her. “Damn Damian, B won't like this. But nevermind that, girl with the Black and White fetish give him back the mask and we'll take from there.”

Luna just eyed the man as she slowly gave Damian his mask back. But without giving him it, she had put it on him herself. “Cover your mouth and nose.” She told him and got off him.

She turned to Red Hood, and smirked. “Why you smirking? That's Creepy stop it.”

Immediately she grabbed something from her pockets and threw it on the ground. The room had began to fill up with a thick green smoke and Damian quickly had covered his entire face from the green smoke.

Hood turned around to see if could spot anything but in the moment he turned once more, Luna was in front of his face as she smashed his helmet with a stone brick. And he went falling to the ground.

_ *1 hour passes* _

As Damian eyes went shot open, he was lying down on something and quickly sat up. He looked around quickly to see that he was bandaged up from his shoulders, and that Todd was sitting across from him on a another medical bed.

“Morning Babybat.” Jason said with an annoyed look.

“What happened?”

“I was expecting for you to tell me.” Bruce appeared as he had his arms crossed. “Tim had captured the Joker but the moment he checked up on you two, both of you were passed out. And he would of been as well if Dick didn't appear sooner.”

“So where's the Joker?”Damian asked as he rubbed the bandages. “Arkham, Tim tied him somewhere so once Dick appeared, he hurried you two out and Gotham police got him. So now what happened?”

“B, I already told you a girl stronger than me and Damian holding Scythes attacked me, sprayed some weird Joker gas and broke my helmet with a brick. Where she got the brick? I don’t know but she did.” Jason exclaimed.

“He's right father, But it wasn't Joker the color was the same but it was like a powerful version of sleeping gas.”

Bruce sighed. “Alright, Damian just get rest and get ready for school.”

“Yes Father.” With that Bruce left the two alone and walked to the huge Bat computer.Damian turned to Jason. “Why didn't you tell him what happened?”

“Because I know you don't want to be a disappointment to him, even you owe me something in the future ok?”

“Tt Whatever”Damian looked away from him.

_ Gotham Academy 10:36 _

As the day passed quickly, Damian sat in the back of the classroom listening to music as the other students just fooled around until the Teacher came in. He took of his earbuds and just looked at him. 

“Well I know rumors of a new student were roaming around the hallways so say hello to your new classmate Lucy Napier.”

A girl with the Academy’s uniform walked into the front of the room, She had long silver hair with a black bow on top and smiled. 

“Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,Yes i know y'all might say 'Wait the fight does not go with the last chapter's ending.' I know i know but 3 months passed and i forgot but i hope you all liked the chapter and I'll see you next time and  
> BAIIIIIII \\(♡^♡)/  
> (P.S. i forgot to post this the day i was gonna do it until i saw it today)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's been long hasn't it? Well sorry for the long wait but I'm not only going to to leave you with this story. I will put a one shot of something like this tomorrow so get ready for that, but let's begin the show shall we.

Luna ran out of the room as the green fog consumed it. She looked around and saw that all the goons were standing up. “Hurry let's go!” she yelled.

They all got up fast and started running outside. But she had noticed that someone was missing until Nick jumped off the stairs and landed by her, grabbing her arm as they started to run outside.

“Wait where's my dad?!”

“He's in there fighting off Red Robin, he told me to leave with you now.” Nick said as he got to the van.

“No, you never leave anyone behind.”

“Luna, we have to go now the GCPD can come anytime sooner, and we got everything we need!” 

“But I can't leave hi-”

“Luna Now!”

She went silent as she gave up and got into the van with Nick coming inside behind her. The ride home was quiet, you'd only be able to hear the clanging of the scythes hitting against the floor and door of the van but everything else was complete silence. Once they reached in front of the warehouse, Luna immediately walked out of the van with Nick behind her. But the moment they reached the door, Nick had tried to talk to her but had gotten cut off when she had slammed the door on his face, leaving him outside with the other goons laughing at him.

Harley and Ivy turned their heads to the angry girl with the huge scythes. “Luna what's ticking you off?” Harley said.

Luna dropped the scythes on the floor and sat next to the women on the couch. “Dad got held back in fighting and I could've helped him, but Nick said no! Mom I know I could've helped, I know that but he stopped!”

“Luna, this isn't the first time he got caught and it isn't gonna be the last.”

“I know but I could've helped at least.”

“You did, you got his men back home, and you got what he need right?” Luna nodded. “Than everything is alright.”

“Alright..”

“But don't worry about that stuff now, tomorrow you're going to school so go on with Red.”

Ivy looked at Harley. “We're staying here, I don't trust you with those men.”

“I'll be fine.”

“No, We're staying, Oh and Luna your uniform is in your bedroom, they sended it to my house early in the morning.”

Luna nodded and with that everyone in the hotel had gone to sleep expect all for Luna. She had lied in bed looking at the wall rewinding of everything that happened today. Until the face of Damian appeared in her mind. So he was the great Robin everyone was chatting about. 

But there was something about him that interested her. Maybe it was his eyes? Or his face in general. But she shook her head to remove her from any thoughts. Like really, for God's sake she has a boyfriend (although he got her mad), but the good part is that he won't see him anytime sooner, right?

_ Morning 10:16 _

Luna was already awake by the time Ivy had gone into her room. She was in front of the mirror looking at her new outfit. She had navy blue skirt on that had stopped above her knees and underneath a pair of legging. She had the Academy's shirt on as well as the vest. Her hair was up in ponytail with a bow holding it all together.

“Well it looks like you're ready?”

Luna looked at Ivy from the window and had seen she already had her costume on. “Yep I'm ready.”

“Well let's go then.” With that, they walked downstairs and started walking to the car until Luna spoke up.

“Wait I forgot something!” She ran back up stairs and quickly came back down holding a skateboard and a helmet with her. Ivy looked at her odd but didn't question it and at last they both got inside the car.

During the time they drove their, it became all silent until Ivy spoke. “You're backpack is in the trunk, and if they ask why we're late I'll handle it ok?” Luna nodded as she kept staring out the window as trees kept passing by. 

_ Gotham Academy  _

As Ivy pulled up in front of the _school_ and killed off the engine as she parked in front of the main door. She opened the truck and they both got out of the car. Luna went to the passenger seat and took out her skateboard as well as her helmet as Ivy grabbed her backpack and handed it to her.

They walked to the front doors of the school and both of them pushed the doors open to see a crowd of students in the hallway talking. But the moment the light has shined in the school they all just stared at them as they walked to Headmaster's room and knock on the door.

“Come in.” A males voice said. And with that they both opened the door to see the Headmaster sitting at his desk doing paperwork. “Oh welcome Ms. Napier, I see Lucy is ready for her first day in class, so here.” Headmaster Hammer handed her the schedule for the entire day.”Oh and your lock is F934, right next to your History class, I'll call the teacher so he could meet outside with you go.”

With that Luna left the room while leaving Ivy alone with the Headmaster. Looking at the schedule while looking at each class room number to see if she was going to the right place. Finally she spotted a teacher outside waiting her.

“Hello Miss Napier, I'm Mr. Jones, I'll be your history teacher for next couple of months.”

“Hello..um can I just put my stuff away in the locker first?” 

“Yeah, we have enough time.”

“Thanks.” she went to her locker and opened it and placed her stuff she'd be using for later on in the day. She grabbed a lock from her pocket and locked her locker with only being left with a notebook and a pen.

“Well let's go inside shall we?”Luna nodded as the teacher went inside the classroom first and then she came inside.

“Hello my name is Lucy Napier, I'm from out of state and I'm thirteen.” Luna said as she looked around the classroom spotting anyone odd until she had locked eyes with a very familiar face and quickly looked away.

Damian scowled a bit as he found the new girl very familiar. He saw how her eyes had wonder around until she spotted his and they stood staring at each for a few second till she looked away.

“Wow, you advanced a lot to be in a 10 grade class huh?”

“Yeah. But I hope we all can get along.” She smiled.

“Well we'll get class started, but you will be sitting next to char-.”

Damian raised his hand and spoke out loudly. “She can sit next to me.” Everyone just looked back at Damian shocked. Damian Wayne just gave his serious look like always. “I don't mind her sitting here.”

Mr.Jone turned to Luna with a shocked face and spoke.”Well..Lucy you can sit next to Mr. Wayne over there.”

“Thank you Mr.Jones.”

As Luna walked up to her new desk, Damian just kept staring at her like a hawk. For now she would just do her best and ignore him but it was going be a difficult task. However later during the lesson Luna turned to Damian staring at him back. 

“Well for the first time meeting, you are really bad at introducing yourself.”

Damian shook his head and snapped at his familiar new classmate. “-Tt- Well why should I introduce myself if you already know my name and I know yours?”

“Well I don't know, to get to know me better?”

“And why would I do that?”

Luna rolled her eyes as she sighed, “Nevermind just stop staring at me.”

The silence between them grew as Damian kept staring at her his Jade eyes. She wished the period could end quicker but looked like the chances of that happened wouldn't be anytime sooner. She wanted to sit somewhere else but even if she did, he'd still be staring at her. But sooner or later her prayers would almost be answered, almost.

Damian broke the silence and spoke. “Are you sure you’re new around Gotham.”

“Yes, why is that?” 

“You sound very familiar.”

Damn, he was going to catch who she really was. Why couldn't she use an accent when introducing herself? Well it was too late now to change. “Well did you know 2 out of 10 people tend to sound the same all over the world. So it wouldn't be odd if you heard someone that sounds like me.”

Damian kept staring at her as she did the same to him. Damian had finally looked away from her. “-Tt- Whatever.”

With that class had ended and Luna went on to enjoy her first day at school, but that's what she had thought. In every one of her classes Damian was there. But luckily for her, she sat away from him but she still felt those jade eyes piercing her back. But lucky for her last period was already here and her final class was gym.

As Luna came out of the locker room with her gym uniform, she spotted a group of girls waiting outside for her. Trying her best to ignore them she had tried to pass by them but they stopped. 

“Hey who do you think you are?” a familiar voice.

“Um a student going to class?” She said as she faced to the voice and found out who it really was. “I know you, you're the girl I beat yesterday. Cherry wasn't it?”

“Shut up, just because you beat me doesn't mean anything. But that doesn't give you a right to sit next to Wayne.”

“Um I was assigned to sit next to him.”

“Well you should've said no, now tomorrow you'll move your seat and tell MIss Opal you want to quit dancing.”

Luna found this hilarious but she had to keep quiet. “Or what?Gonna bully me? Torture me? You don't know who you're messing with so why don't you move away I need to get to class.” She pushed her way out of the group and headed to the Gym where she was presented by many types of equipment to use. But at the corner of the Gym she was presented with a small ring. Two boys were sparring to what had seem like was a battle stick which was double sided. The Gym Coach was standing beside the ring watching the boys move. 

Luna looked around to see if she had spotted Damian anywhere, but once she saw that the coast was clear she made her way to the Coach. 

“Um Hello coac-”

The coach turned around and Luna’s eyes widen as she knew who was standing in front of her. “Call me Steve Miss Luna.” he whispered

“Hush don't call me that! But nevermind that what are doing here, shouldn't you be in the hotel?”

“Yeah but before working with Mr. J, I worked here and I still am.”

They kept whispering to each other until one of his students interrupted them. “Um Coach Steve I won.”

“Alright, now who's next?”He looked at a group of boys who were raising their hands yelling out  _ ‘Me!Me!’ _ But something came up in Steve's mind and turned to Luna. “How about you?”

Luna smiled as she nodded. The moment she got into the ring her opponent started complaining.

“Coach, you're kidding me right? I can't fight her,It's going to be heavy for her.”

“Mark just give her the stick and helmet and stop nagging.”

The boy handed her the stick and helmet but she declined. “I'm fine with the stick.” 

The boy threw the helmet out the ring. “Alright suit yourself but don't start crying when your little face is all bruised up.” He said smirking as he got into a fight pose.

“Not planning to.” Luna smiled as she also got into a pose.

By now everyone in the Gym had immediately lost interest on their activities and went to go see the new girl spar against a boy. Damian had come late again to class but was caught by surprise as people started walking towards the ring.

“Alright I want a clean match, and Start!” The coach said.

With that the boy took the first swing but Luna had blocked with the battle stick and smirked at the boy. “Don't make this easy now.” Luna managed to push the boy back as she tripped him with the stick and pointed the stick at his face.

“Point to Lucy!” The Coach said as the crowd of people were cheering or had their jaws dropped. 

Luna step away from the boy and got into her pose again. The boy stood up and glared at her. “Give it all you got this time.” Luna said with a smirk. The boy took moved again as he tried to remove balance aiming at her foot but She had blocked with the battle stick. In a quick flash she hit his chest with one of the rub ends while pushing him back. She twirled the battle stick and in glance gripped the stick with both of her hands almost swinging the stick at his head but stopped herself and dropped the stick on the floor.

“2 points for Lucy!” The crowd cheered again as Luna got off the stage and whisper to the coach. 

“Thanks.”

As she walked away from the stage, Damian had just stared at her. He knew that Fighting stance and he knew those movements. Something wasn't right and He was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and see ya next time and  
> BAIII

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Is it better or worst from the first one? Second, I'll try to start posting chapter every 2 weeks and we'll see how it goes from there. But I hope you all have a good time yeah and  
> BAIIIIIII


End file.
